Malachi Fox
Appearence Malachi is a 21 year old male who has the constant appearence of a person who is contantly ready to workout. He holds the physic of a man who does. His chin length black hair is kept combed down and out of his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they are his most dominant facial feature, not only are they a piercing icy blue, and seem to almost shine when he is excited. Apart from his face, he can usually be seen donning a pitch black tracksuit with a white stripe going up the outside of his arms and legs. Under his jacket is white thermal shirt, which is almost always kept out of sight since he keeps his jacket zipped up, and wears a tattered white bandana that belonged to his father. Physically Malachi is smaller than his brother Aaron when it comes to both height and muscle mass. However he has shown exceptional strength when it comes to the various arm wrestling matches they have done with each other. Despite this, his charming disposition and casual appearance have earned a few good stares from others and many compliments on his physic. Personality The best way to describe Malachi's personality is enthusiastic. Regardless of the circumstances that he findds himself in, Malachi always keeps a smile on his face and an upbeat attitude. Often times, Malachi can be found joking or laughing with his friends, as well as drinking. He enjoys playing games, spefically, anything that revolves around gambling. This can be further shown by his constant playing with a poker chip, flipping it in the air and rubbing it in his fingers. When it comes to his comrades, Malachi feels a deep compassion toward them. He always wants to help them out on missions and make them feel better when they are upset. If someone fails a mission he is likely to invite them out to drink and encourage them to play a game with him, usually poker. Although he would do this even if they had completed the mission without any problems. He enjoys the company of other people and doesn't like being alone. This is shown when he often asks others to go on missions with him. It isn't until he is in the midst of battle that his personality changes. He becomes a bit cocky, almost arrogant when in a fight. This isn't due to false arrogance though, or the simple belief that he might be stronger. Depending on the opponent he is going against, he may very well know that he is stronger than them and would play around in the fight. History Physical Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''After finding himself at a dojo, Malachi began to study martial arts and the different styles that would help him in combat. He knows that there would be certain circumstances that would prevent him from using his magic, or he may just no need to. It was the thought about these situations that drove him to engourge himself into the study of martial arts. His personal style resembles that of a combination of Muay Thai, Kung Fu, and Kickboxing. He uses every part of his body as a weapon in order to defend himself, and overpower his opponent. He is a more direct fighter, never varying his attack, and rarely changing how he fights if he is winning. However, that doesn't mean he can't, in fact, he is more than capable of counter and changing his style when he finds himself in a tough fight. Capabilities '''Immense Stamina: '''Through years of martial arts training in various environments as well as running drills, Malachi has gained incredibly high stamina. The training he did most to gain this is running miles without stopping, never running at his full speed; but keeping his pace throughout the run. One of his greatest feats being the time he ran a marathon without stopping or slowing down. Although he did this just to prove his peak abilities, it is not a feat he can do multiple times, and is just an example of how immense his stamina is. '''Superhuman Strength: Over his years of martial arts training, Malachi has managed to increase his strength to that of super human levels. Boasting the capability to break stone with his punches and kicks. He has acquired this ability through leg and arm conditioning that helped to strengthen the bones and muscles of said areas. This strength allows him to better combat opponents with strengthening magic, and to disable and defeat opponents faster and with as little moves as possible. Magical Vampire Magic 'Vampire Magic: '(吸血魔法; Kyūketsu Mahō): A unique form of caster type magic that Malachi learned at an unknown time in his life. It is similar to telekinesis in its effects, but its implimentations are far from it. The magic is activated when Malachi sends out a wave of his magical energy as speeds reaching above the speed of sound. The wave itself is only visible as slight distortion in the air with the ability to encompass the taget, putting them into a state of paralysis in a sort of "hold", giving him complete control over their body. With this control, Malachi can throw around and move the targets body like a ragdoll, break their bones, or sufficate them. However, with this magics incredible power, come several drawbacks. Even with his incredible magical reserves, Malachi can only hold a target like this for 15 seconds, although this is more than enough tim eot paralyze a target in mid attack, or push and pull someone. As well as the length of time the hold can be held for, it is not impossilbe to break out of. A user can effectivly nullify the wave itself with nullification magic, or a strong enough cutting spell, or if their energy control is greater than Malachi's, they can break out of it before severe damage can be done. Considering the drawbacks, there is one more which is the cooldown period before the magic can be used again which is 20 seconds. Sword Magic 'Sword Magic: '(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): A form of holder magic that allows Malachi to concentrate his magical abilities and power into either one or two swords. This grants the sword unique properties and abilities based on the amount of magic put into the blade. This was one of the first magic's that Malachi learned during his travels, and is one he has nearly mastered. He is so strong with the magic in fact, that he could use a stick as his weapon and create the same results as with a real sword. Despite the various effects that are possible for it, the most common for Malachi is tp increase its durability to cut through something he needs to cut. Or he can produce shockwaves of his magic to harm a person from a distance. Despite the normal close range of this magic, Malachi uses the ability to produce shockwaves in order to increase his long range effectiveness. Capabilities '''Large Magic Origin: '''Due to family genetics and intense training, Malachi has earned a rather large magical origin. Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Caster-Mage Category:Anaesi Ars Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Vampire Magic User Category:Sword Magic User